


Necklace

by Cookiezun



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Raven, Gen, I'm Sorry, Just to let you know??, More drabbles, NOT SHIPPY??, Plot advancement is shat, but then again drabbles are short so, eh, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiezun/pseuds/Cookiezun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Add was idiotic. But being idiotic while Raven's angry is on a whole other level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necklace

Electricity was literally in the air. One extremely harmful, the other completely not. A punch was thrown back towards the white haired man after a brief moment of charging and blood being wiped from the corner of the half-nasod's lips. 

"You fucking brat! Wild— Charge!!" 

The large force would've hit him if he didn't teleport quickly behind the man. It all seemed fine until the core behind the other formed into a spear of some sort and quickly dived right after to pierce him.

"Fuck- Dust Anatomy!" He shouted quickly, an electrical field appearing and quickly disintegrating the debree heading towards his gut. 

In the process, Raven was also pulled towards the field and would've also taken damage if not for the core reappearing and forming a shield around him. In fact, the pull only seemed to help Raven deliver another one of his destructive punches. Which hit Add square on the face.

Everything suddenly felt weak. Raven's punches were definitely not half-assed. Especially not when he was angry. 

The dark haired man pulled the psycher up to his height by the collar. "You damn brat. Apologize." He hissed, venom dripping during the last word. The other simply grinned back as usual, angering the older and earning him another punch. 

It was thankfully with the human fist but it hurt even worse since it was directed towards the side of his stomach, causing the psycher's eyes to widen and cough up a bit of blood. 

"O-oi... Raven... Calm down." He said, finally sober. Or at least until he smiled again. "It was only a necklace after all!" He taunted.

Raven's eyes flared up but this time, he didn't even need to move as the electricity around him immediately shocked the other.

"A-ah!"

The said necklace was something he's been keeping in his possessions for a long time. He's never really worked up enough courage to wear it until a few months back. Raven thinks it's a symbol of his sanity, the cross helping him calm down at times. But then again, it's also a symbol of his past, his failure to protect the one person he cared about the most.

But now it's gone. Even the last piece of her's now gone. And Add's the only one to blame for it.

"....I'll fucking kill you..." He murmured under his breath. The other didn't seem to quite catch it until he finally shouted.

"I'LL FUCKING MURDER YOU!!!" 

Javelins, seemingly appearing like magic, were hurled towards the white haired man from the sky, exploding once touching the ground. Add didn't even get a chance to escape with the tight metal grip on his clothing. 

"R-Raven put me down!"

He simply glared, core covering him and only him as the dark spears grazed Add's cheeks, exploding near their feet. Raven held him out further from his body and launched another batch of javelins, this time hitting Add's body and bursting itself violently against the boy.

A huge nuclear like explosion followed, this time missing the other's back by an inch. But it wasn't like he still wasn't unscathed as the heat radiated and singed his skin a bit.

The white haired man was dropped towards the ground as cold eyes glared at the mess its owner made after the smoke and dust cleared. The nicely paved brick road was now in crumbles, roofs of nearby houses slightly catching fire. Walking over, he squatted to the ground and gave the other a small grin, madness radiating. "Be thankful I'm feeling generous right now. Next time I won't be so considerate with your life." 

He stood up and walked back towards the Suburbs of Velder, leaving an unconscious, bruised man on the empty streets of Residential Area 3.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops. Wrote this a month ago and just continued it a while ago. Realized how quickly that escalated after re-reading it lol. (Now that I think about it, Add was supposed to be hit by the first move but drilling a hole in his stomach after the first few sentences seemed cruel)
> 
> I JUST WANTED TO WRITE ABOUT HOW AWESOME RAVEN'S AWAKENING IS AND ITS DAMN BEAUTIFUL FUNCTIONS BUT-


End file.
